Zbawienie Chrześcijan
Zbawienie Chrześcijan po śmierci krzyżowej Jezusa Chrystusa jest tylko i wyłącznie bez roli uczynków wiecznie przyjmowane na ziemi przez położenie wiary za swoje grzechy w ofiarę zbawczą Jezusa Chrystusa, a przez to nieutracalne bo niezależne od uczynków. ---- Kto wierzy w Syna Bożego, ma świadectwo w sobie. Kto nie wierzy w Boga, uczynił go kłamcą, gdyż nie uwierzył świadectwu, które Bóg złożył o Synu swoim. ' - 1 Jana 5:10 Jan stwierdza że świadectwo które poda jest koniecznym obowiązkiem wiary chrześcijan które Bóg złożył o Jego Synu, ten kto w nie nie wierzy czyni Boga kłamcom. '''A takie jest to świadectwo, że żywot wieczny dał nam Bóg, a żywot ten jest w Synu jego.'Kto ma Syna, ma żywot; kto nie ma Syna Bożego, nie ma żywota.'To napisałem wam, którzy wierzycie w imię Syna Bożego, abyście wiedzieli, że macie żywot wieczny. ' - 1 Jana 5:11-13 Apostoł Jan informuje wierzących braci chrześcijan, że są zbawieni żywotem wiecznym teraz, w czasie teraźniejszym w tej chwili ponieważ już w tym momencie na podstawie wiary "mają żywot wieczny" ci którzy wierzą w imię Syna Bożego. Dowodzi to również pewności, wiedzy, o swoim zbawieniu. ---- '''Owce moje głosu mojego słuchają i Ja znam je, a one idą za mną. I Ja daję im żywot wieczny, i nie giną na wieki, i nikt nie wydrze ich z ręki mojej. Ojciec mój, który mi je dał, jest większy nad wszystkich i nikt nie może wydrzeć ich z ręki Ojca. Ja i Ojciec jedno jesteśmy. - Ewangelia Jana 27-30 Pan Jezus Chrystus mówi że jego owce, wierzących mu, obdarza żywotem wiecznym, czas teraźniejszy. Zapewnia że nikt nie wydrze ich z Jego ręki ani Ojca bo są jedno. ---- W nim i wy, którzy usłyszeliście słowo prawdy, ewangelię zbawienia waszego, i uwierzyliście w niego, zostaliście zapieczętowani obiecanym Duchem Świętym, ''' - Efezjan 1:13 Wierzący są zapieczętowani przez Ducha Świętego jako własność Boga aż do dnia odkupienia. ---- '''Albowiem jestem tego pewien, że ani śmierć, ani życie, ani aniołowie, ani potęgi niebieskie, ani teraźniejszość, ani przyszłość, ani moce, Ani wysokość, ani głębokość, ani żadne inne stworzenie nie zdoła nas odłączyć od miłości Bożej, która jest w Chrystusie Jezusie, Panu naszym - Rzymian 8:38-39 Nic co istnieje nie może oddzielić, odłączyć zbawionego o miłości Bożej którą ma w Chrystusie. ---- W nim też zostaliście obrzezani obrzezką, dokonaną nie ręką ludzką, gdy wyzuliście się z grzesznego ciała ziemskiego; to jest obrzezanie Chrystusowe. ''' - Kolosan 2:11 Wierzący zostali obrzezani duchowo nie ręką ludzką, oddzieleni duchowo przez Boga od swojego grzesznego ciała ---- '''A gdy kto spełnia uczynki, zapłaty za nie nie uważa się za łaskę, lecz za należność; Gdy zaś kto nie spełnia uczynków, ale wierzy w tego, który usprawiedliwia bezbożnego, wiarę jego poczytuje mu się za sprawiedliwość - Rzymian 4:4-5 Synteza, połączenie zbawienia z łaski nie da się złączyć z uczynkami, nawet osoba która nie spełnia uczynków a wierzy w tego który usprawiedliwia, wiarę poczytuje mu się za sprawiedliwość przed Bogiem. Uczynki nie posiadają żadnej roli w zbawieniu chrześcijanina. ---- A jeśli z łaski, to już nie z uczynków, bo inaczej łaska nie byłaby już łaską. ' - Rzymian 11:6 Łaska nie może być połączona z uczynkami, jeżeli zostanie, nie jest już łaską a uczynkami. ---- '''Prawdziwa to mowa: Jeśli bowiem z nim umarliśmy, z nim też żyć będziemy; Jeśli z nim wytrwamy, z nim też królować będziemy; jeśli się go zaprzemy, i On się nas zaprze; Jeśli my nie dochowujemy wiary, On pozostaje wierny, albowiem samego siebie zaprzeć się nie może. ' - II Tymoteusza 2:11-13 Nawet nie dochowanie wiary wierzącego nie pozbawia go zbawienia, poonieważ Jezus Chrystus pozostaje wierny obietnicy, nawet gdy nie jest jej wierny człowiek, bo "zaprzeć się samego siebie nie może". Kontekst "i On się nas zaprze" tyczy się wymienionego "królowania z Chrystusem" a nie zbawienia, ponieważ zbawienie jest zachowane w tym samym fragmencie. 2 Tymoteusza 2:12 ---- 'Tym zaś, którzy go przyjęli, dał prawo stać się dziećmi Bożymi, tym, którzy wierzą w imię jego, ' - Ewangelia Jana:1:12 Wierzący którzy uwierzyli są usynowieni przed Bogiem jako jego dzieci. ---- '''I ja, bracia, nie mogłem mówić do was jako do duchowych, lecz jako do cielesnych, jako do niemowląt w Chrystusie. - I Koryntian 3:1 To wyjdzie na jaw w jego dziele; dzień sądny bowiem to pokaże, gdyż w ogniu się objawi, a jakie jest dzieło każdego, wypróbuje ogień. Jeśli czyjeś dzieło, zbudowane na tym fundamencie, się ostoi, ten zapłatę odbierze; Jeśli czyjeś dzieło spłonie, ten szkodę poniesie, lecz on sam zbawiony będzie, tak jednak, jak przez ogień. - I Koryntian 3:13-15 Istnienie cielesnych zbawionych chrześcijan którzy nie radzą sobię dobrze z pobożnym życiem i zawodzą w uczynkach ale wciąż są zbawieni. ---- Z tego też powodu znoszę te cierpienia, ale się nie wstydzę, gdyż wiem, komu uwierzyłem, i jestem pewien, że on ma moc zachować to, co jemu powierzyłem, aż do owego dnia. - II Tymoteusza 1:12, UBG Apostoł Paweł jest pewny swojego zbawienia na podstawie zachowania go przez Boga w mocy Bożej. ---- Wiemy bowiem, że jeśli ten namiot, który jest naszym ziemskim mieszkaniem, się rozpadnie, mamy budowlę od Boga, dom w niebie, nie rękoma zbudowany, wieczny. Dlatego też w tym doczesnym wzdychamy, pragnąc przyoblec się w domostwo nasze, które jest z nieba, - II Koryntian 5:1-2 Wszyscy wierzący chrześcijanie są pewni tego że są już zbawieni, z tego powodu uzasadnione jest pocieszenie dla nich na ziemi w śmiertelnym ciele i pragnienie oraz niecierpliwość przyobleczenia się w to co nie jest już śmiertelne. Wersety odnoszące się do chrześcijan jako utrącających uwarunkowane zbawienie Objawienie Jana 3:15-17, 3:5, 3:12 Znam uczynki twoje, żeś nie jest ani zimny ani gorący, bodajżeś był zimny albo gorący! A tak, ponieważ jesteś letni, a ani zimny ani gorący, wyrzucę cię z ust moich. ' - Objawienie 3:15-17 Z powodu uczynków chrześcijan zboru Laodycejskiego które są letnie i stanu serca tych osób twierdzących że niczego im nie brakuje, Jezus wypluje osoby je czyniące ze swoich ust. Jezus mówi im że tylko "zwycięscy" zostaną zbawieni. '''Kto zwycięży, dam mu siedzieć z sobą na stolicy mojej, jakom i ja zwyciężył i usiadłem z Ojcem moim na stolicy jego. ' - Objawienie 3:21 Z powodu stanu serca i uczynków Jezus wypluje ich jeżeli nie będą zwycięzcami, owe zwycięstwo uzyskuje się przez uwierzenie w Jezusa Chrystusa co oznacza że część laodycejczyków nie ma nawet upamiętanej wiary w Chrystusa, i nie zostaną wypluci jeżeli zostaną zbawieni przez uwierzenie w Niego, przez wiarę uzyskuje się owe zwycięstwo. '''Bo wszystko, co się narodziło z Boga, zwycięża świat, a zwycięstwo, które zwyciężyło świat, to wiara nasza. A któż może zwyciężyć świat, jeżeli nie ten, który wierzy, że Jezus jest Synem Bożym? - 1 Jana 5:4-5 Ten sam warunek zwycięstwa występuje co do chrześcijan w Objawieniu w: *Objawienie 3:12 *Objawienie 3:5 ---- Kategoria:Zbawienie Kategoria:Biblia Kategoria:Nauki